In recent years, polymer (macromelecular) materials have been increasingly utilized in a variety of fields. Along with this, in each field, properties of surfaces and interfaces of polymers have become important, in addition to properties of polymers as a matrix. For example, by using a fluorine compound having a lower surface energy as a surface modifying agent, properties for controlling surfaces and interfaces, such as water repellency, oil repellency, antifouling properties, non-stickiness, separation properties, mold release properties, smoothness, abrasion resistance, antireflective properties, and chemical resistance are expected to be improved, which therefore has been proposed in various kinds.
As one method for modifying polymer surfaces, a method in which a fluorine-containing highly branched polymer is added to a matrix polymer has been known (Patent Document 1).
An epoxy resin is a compound having two or more epoxy groups within its molecule, and is a functional resin resulting in a cured product that is excellent in adhesiveness, chemical resistance, heat resistance, and electric insulation upon a chemical reaction with a curing agent. By utilizing such properties, epoxy resins have been used in a variety of fields, such as paint, electronic materials, electric materials, adhesives, building materials, civil engineering materials, and composite materials. Despite their general-purpose applicability, epoxy resins are usually not highly compatible with polymers having functional groups such as fluorine groups and silicone groups. Therefore, prior arts relating to surface modification attained by addition of polymers having functional groups cannot be found easily.
As a method for modifying epoxy resins, a method in which a silicon epoxy condensate is generated by causing epoxy resins to react with silicone resins has been known. Such reactions are described in technical reports provided by Dow Corning Corp. and Shell Chemical Company, which roughly explains how to use their products. In addition, a fluorine modified phenolic resin has been shown to be effective as a modifying agent for thermosetting resins such as epoxy resins (Patent Document 2).